Breathing the Unkown
by Evil Flaming Kat of Doom
Summary: Series of one-shots involving the creatures of the darkness. Not specifically related to the actual game. Rated T to be safe. Read and review, please.


Evil Kat: I own nothing but the character, not-so-there-plot, and the idea, which is actually not all that original. This makes references to the creatures in Vampire but does not specifically say so.

Summary: Anne just wanted to find what made the irritating sounds coming from the basement of the complex. How was she to know that it was infested with zombies? How was she to know that she would find the bodies of her missing neighbors with their organs cleaved into so many pieces that they appeared to be a stew, that she would walk into the dragon's lair, that what happened down there would make her world shatter like a glass Christmas ornament dropped from the 18th story of her complex building?

The cold metal slid easily under throbbing trembling fingers. Rigid quiet breathing seeming to echo around her along with the erratic pulse that flows below the pale surface of her skin. The veins pulsating in her hands start giving off a ticklish sensation as they move under her warm flesh. The white puffs that are her breath roll off in waves and disperse into the surrounding air.

A drip followed by a splash brought about the frantic feelings once again, and her head flew to the pipes filling the right side of the room. Another plop ringed around the dark dank putrid rooms, but she couldn't see from where. Her gun chinked as she viewed the ammo left. The three bullets sat harmlessly, waiting to be fired off into the decaying fleshy tissue and slack muscles that hang flaccidly from the groaning zombies that fill the place. A somber sigh couldn't be stopped from exiting her throat. "Well, today better not be the day that I fuck up," fluidly cascaded from her pale soft pink lips.

She lithely pushed her dark brownish-maize hair from her sparkling gold eyes and back behind her slightly pointed ears. Took a shaky breath then painstaking crept forward past the large duct that could easily hide any opponent, and sharply traversed to the openings of each aisle of black boilers. The almost nonexistent lights flickered unpredictably causing an effect of slow motion, as if in an old horror movie. She just about snorted, considering real life has become a horror movie.

The entryway to the next string of rooms eased closer, and sweat began to form at her hairline at her neck and the sticky warm saltwater flowed down her neck and onto the fresh gaping abrasions that cover her exposed back. Ineffably, her breathing hitched when the sound of trickles of water became louder. Creeping through the doorway she peered over to her left expecting to see anything but the complete emptiness that filled the corner, turning to her right she hardly suppressed the bloodcurdling scream that filled her as all her blood seemed to drain away. A young girl, about eleven if she had to guess, covered in deep abrasions, her face in the expression of pain and horror with her eyes gouged out, hung by a nearly completely lacerated ankle from a conduit above. Her once white dress stained crimson and copper from the blood, and her blonde pigtails now stiff from the dried blood covering her and a silver-cross draped haphazardly from around her neck. Another drop brought her back to reality, her gun becoming completely unsteady in her hands. Her eyes viewed the wall behind the girl, where in dripping crimson liquid were handprints next to the words "There are evil creatures out there. They're here and are ravenous, don't look behind you. RUN!"

A sudden rancid pungent stench filled the atmosphere of the room, and a warm puff of a breath exhaled streamed onto the back of her neck. Colors fade to tones of green as a haunted child's voice rings out in a strange echo, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." The flickering light bulb shattered in a strange array. She turned to see the disfigured face of a creature not like any other zombie seen before staring at her smirking frighteningly. This time nothing could stop the scream that sounded from her now bluish lips. The scream sounding off as if a tinkling bell in the wind pierced the air and sent much running in the reverse direction. Unknowingly to her, her feet started to run full throttle in another way to escape from the repugnance following her. It's hollow deep hoarse chuckle echoed coldly and the child's voice rang out again as Anne's feet slipped on the blood soaked metal floors, "You make me happy, when skies are grey."

Not so lifeless zombies started after her in pursuit, and she let the three last bullets ring out behind her dropping two zombies and blocking others. Motionless bodies scattered the floor, making a dangerous path, and the decaying flesh that covers the floor only added to the slickness. The male-like creature fragmented into nothingness. Her gun rattled as it hit the floor, having not thrown it very far. Her heartbeat uneven and fast echoed loudly with her breaths throughout the death filled hall. "You never know dear, how much I love you," reverberated from all directions as Anne's feet crushed skulls of the fallen. Her jagged breathing stretching her burning lungs, which feel as if they are filling with water, and warmth slides down her cheeks like salty tears, but when her hand rubbed her cheek, it came back down covered in a red smear.

The silhouette off the dead child was dancing at the end of the hall, right in front of the exit. The pain gripped her ribs and heart, it made her stomach twist, and the smell of death was to much. A dismembered limb seemingly hooked onto Anne's foot, sending her landing onto the solid flooring, while the blood soaked her and splashed around her. All she could do was lie limply and let a ribbon of crimson fluid surge out of her lungs. Just letting the numbness overcome her, the feeling of ants crawling over every fiber in her body, it was starting to set in. This was it. The deep empty chuckle sounded loudly around and footsteps slink painstakingly closer, as the child's bloody feet continue to dance, which was the last thing that Anne saw before darkness filled her eyes. "Please don't take my sunshine away," echoed before the deep black abyss that is unconsciousness swallowed the rest of her mind and her blood filled eyes closed.

The pain gripping her lungs being the only reminder to breath, she took a shaky breath. The dark void that filled her line of sight causes her to wish them open. Though in the back of her mind something is telling her that what's outside of her eyelids is much worse than the dark that threatens her. Just as the blackness seems to consume her she manages to snap open her eyes at the sound of a liquid drip-drip-dripping to the unforgiving ground. In front of her is no body, no message on the wall, just a leaking pipe. A sigh of relief escapes from her blood covered lips as the thought that it was just a dream fills her. Then realization courses through her like ice through her veins, chilling every muscle and causing her stomach to sink in dread. You can't read in your dreams. As her breath condenses in front of her an empty, coarse laugh sounds through the room and rings in her ears.

Pleas note that the song "You are my sunshine" is actually a sad kids' song, just like "Ring Around the Rosey". Please review. Constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
